(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic valve for pressure enclosures and wherein the valve provides for ingress and egress of pressurized gas and the regulation of the internal pressure in the enclosure.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of valve elements have heretofore been provided for use with pressure enclosures, such as pressure suits, and to effect specific functions. For example, valves are provided to admit air in a pressure suit while other valves are provided to exhaust air. There is also provided automatic valves which perform dual functions of controlling the exhaust of ventilation air and at the same time preventing ingress of a liquid such as water when the suit is immersed in that liquid. Such valve elements may also be used in conjunction with other specific type apparel, such as boots, vests, or other objects where air is to be admitted and exhausted therefrom. Heretofore, no one has provided an automatic valve which would admit a pressurized gas and also be capable of exhausting the captive gas admitted. Still further, there is a need for the same valve to provide for adjustment, by the user, to regulate the amount of pressure of the admitted gas to desired values.